Into the Darkness
by HawtPoTaytoTott
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Kali Maguire was convinced Batman couldn't take care of the Joker himself. Two knights are better than one anyway. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**_Hey, guys, I'm back with a new story! I absolutely LOVED the new Batman movie and I've read a lot of great B-man FanFics on here so I was inspired to start my own! Okay, I'm kinda basing this off of the Dark Knight so there will be SOME scenes from the movie, but mainly, it's going to be my own story._**

**_I do NOT own Batman or any related characters. My character, whom you will see in the next chapter, is all mine! This is like a journal entry kind of...thing so you can see what my character's opinions and such. XD I hope you like!_**

* * *

**Prologue: Exit Light**

Life in Gotham City wasn't necessarily bright and cheery or any walk in the park. No, it was the number one place where people were mugged, kidnapped, and killed everyday – which is why it was best to stay on your toes and not play it safe, but play it smart.

Gotham was the breeding grounds for criminals, most of them not too different from each other. None of them really had a problem destroying innocent lives, old or young. Whether it was night or day, you could never ensure your safety. That is, until there was a change.

There wasn't really anyone to look up to. Sure, the police did a good job cleaning up the city, but it never seemed to be enough. The hard-core crooks didn't fear the cops anymore; they had to be masterminds in order to figure their way in and out of situations. Absolutely no fear. Then, the knight in black armor appeared. After he came, no one would be caught dead in the streets. Who was he?

The one and only Batman.

Now Batman seemed to understand that the criminals were fearlessly tearing Gotham apart. So what did he do? He shared _his_ fears with everyone else by becoming a giant bat. This tactic worked and the guy saved the entire town from losing their minds completely.

Enter the Joker. Brilliant mastermind with an I.Q. of 300. This guy thinks of everything before it even happens, like all he does is sit at a black board for 24 hours and plans every step he takes. He knows how people work and what their reactions will be to certain situations. Batman would have to live on the edge with this freak roaming the lonely streets of Gotham. He couldn't win this alone.

This is where I get in the picture. If Gotham thought the Joker and the Batman were the smartest guys out there (unless they were too freaked out to notice), they had another thing coming and it wasn't a man in tights.

Exit light. Enter knight. The Dark Knight. Enter my journey – my journey into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Threats on Gotham

**Alrighty, here's the first chapter of "Into the Darkness." I'm hoping this story will be somewhat of a success...****Again, I do not any of the characters involved in this except for my own. The "Dark Knight" story isn't mine either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Threats on Gotham**

"Taxi! Hey, taxi!"

A long-legged, long-haired teenaged girl shoved her way through the crowd of people, attempting to snag a taxi ride. Her backpack bounced against her slender back as she ran desperately for the yellow vehicle. Just when she was about to hop into one, someone else dived in and slammed the door shut. The girl stared at her disgruntled face in the reflection of the window before the car drove away.

The teen sighed heavily and slid her fingers through her dark chocolate brown hair, rolling her bright blue eyes irritably. "Great," she muttered. "Now I have to walk." She didn't like taxis anyway.

Kali Maguire was your typical teenager – loved music, hated writing, wished she had her own car – but that was about it as far as "typical" goes. Kali was the track champion of her high school and excelled in math and science, which really wasn't normal for any teenager these days. Not only that, but she wore nothing but worn denim jeans and tee shirts, maybe every once in a while a nice long-sleeved shirt. She always wore her black white-trimmed skate shoes no matter what. Not exactly the girl next door.

Kali was known for her brains, but also for her natural beauty, which, of course, she didn't see. Her complexion was clear and glowing while her blue eyes were framed by long dark eyelashes. She was a healthy thin with a muscular build on her arms and legs; being an athlete had it's perks.

It was a nicer day and Kali was grateful for the warm breeze in the air. She had graduated high school a few weeks back and wasted no time to strike out on her own. She made her own money and had her own apartment, absolutely no help whatsoever from her parents. Kali ventured to this city, Gotham, in hopes of a better future, but all she found was a dark, dank town with criminal problems.

Kali finally walked up to her apartment building, actually grateful she hadn't taken the taxi. It probably would have taken longer, she figured. Kali was about to take the elevator to her floor when a loud, gruff voice called her name.

"Kali Maguire!"

Kali sighed yet again, knowing where this conversation was heading before it even started. She turned around and found her land lord, Mr. Hopkins. He was a strange little man, slightly shorter than Kali by a few inches, and he was balding. Kali had to try not to laugh when he got mad; his whole head turned red.

"Hey there, Larry," Kali greeted casually.

"That's _Mr. Hopkins_ to you, young lady," Mr. Hopkins scolded. He put his hands on his hips. "Do you have something for me?"

"No, I – " Kali then realized what Mr. Hopkins was talking about. "Oh...oh, _that_, well..."

"Yes, Miss Maguire?"

"Well, I haven't gotten my payment yet so I can't really pay you."

Mr. Hopkins was starting to fluster a little bit.

"B-But I'll pay you as soon as I get my check, I swear!" Kali stammered, waving her arms frantically in front of her. _Same excuse every time_, she told herself.

"That had better be the case, Kali," Mr. Hopkins said through clenched teeth. "If you don't get that payment in to me as soon as possible, I swear by the heavens I will throw you out for good!" With that, the little man turned on his heel and stalked away.

Kali frowned as she watched him walk away. She had been lucky so far, but if she kept this up – Kali didn't want to think about it.

* * *

Kali entered her apartment, tossing her backpack on her tiny couch. She had been fortunate her grandparents had bothered to send her money to get her life started, but they could only help so much. Kali had told them that she could take care of herself and provide everything else on her own. Even so, she continued to get a check in the mail every Friday. Today was only Monday – a long week ahead.

Kali swiped up the remote to the TV and switched it on before walking to the kitchen to fix up a snack. While she was focused on that, an eerie voice came from the television, making the teen stiffen at the very sound. Kali slowly turned her head to sneak a glance at the screen.

A man, dressed in black hockey pads, was sitting on the floor, his face hidden by a black mask and his arms tied behind his back. The cameraman wasn't very still as he talked to the whimpering hostage.

Kali walked into the living room, abandoning her snack, and lowered herself onto her couch. Her eyes were fixated to the TV. The cameraman's voice sent shivers trickling down Kali's spine.

"_What's your name?"_ the voice asked.

"_B-Brian...Douglas," _the hostage muttered, hanging his head.

"_Are you the real Batman?" _

Kali leaned forward in her seat.

"_No."_

"_No? No!" _A maniacal laugh rang out._ "Then why do you dress up like him?" _A hand reached out from the side and pulled off the man's mask, dangling in front of the camera tauntingly. _"Woo hoo! Woo hoo hoo!" _More laughing.

"'_Cause he's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you," _the man bravely tried to state.

Kali nodded in agreement with the poor man. Who was doing this to him?

"_Yeah...you do, Brian. You REALLY do," _the cameraman hissed.

When the man cringed at the words, the hand appeared again and stroked his face with the back of it.

"_Aw, shh, shh, shh, shh." _The hand gently slapped the man's face. _"So you think Batman's made Gotham a better place? Hm?"_

The man continued to hang his head, not answering.

"_Look at me...LOOK AT ME!"_

The man lifted his head unwillingly. Suddenly, the camera turned around to the face of the cameraman. Kali's hand automatically flew to her mouth.

The cameraman's face was white-powdered with black around the eyes and red on the lips – forming a sinister smile. Wild, green hair, mangled and greasy, hung in his face. Kali didn't know anyone in Gotham who didn't hadn't seen or heard about this clown: the Joker.

"_You see, this is how crazy Batman's made Gotham," _the Joker said into the camera. _"You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in."_

"No," Kali breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"_Oh, and everyday he doesn't, people will die...starting tonight." _The Joker licked his lips. _"I'm a man of my word..."_ The laughter started again and the man started screaming.

Kali turned the TV off, her heart pounding. The Joker had just made a threat on Gotham –and he was demanding Batman reveal himself. Otherwise, innocent people would die...every single day he didn't show his face.

_How can the Batman live with all of this on his shoulders? _Kali thought, still staring at the black screen. _There's no way he can take this guy alone...and he can't give up his identity! The city needs him! We need a hero...we need Batman..._

Kali folded her arms and closed her eyes.

_And someone needs to help _him_..._


	3. Chapter 2: Boiling Over Batman

**Hey, new chapter! You know the drill, I do not own the "Dark Knight" or any of it's characters, Kali is mine, blah blah blah...I'd tell ya if did own it all...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boiling Over Batman**

Kali hadn't slept well the night she saw the Joker's face; his twisted smile was permanently glued to her memories and wouldn't leave her alone, haunting her constantly even when she was awake. She couldn't be the only one, Kali thought. Surely plenty of people saw the threat and couldn't escape. Then of course, others may have taken it as a joke. A prank to scare the people of Gotham. That could have been the case, but Kali didn't believe the Joker was kidding around.

Kali walked with purpose up to the Gotham Police Department, knowing who to ask and what to ask. But as soon as her foot landed on the first step, she hesitated. This made her feel silly, like she was a journalist demanding to know answers. Kali sighed; she had come this far, though she didn't fully understand why she was feeling like she had to do this. It had been some kind of instinct that had pumped her adrenaline. Every single time the Joker's face appeared in her thoughts, her blood steamed and her hands curled into tight fists involuntarily. Kali had never experienced such rage before in her life.

"Alright, Kali," Kali told herself. "Just get it over with. March right in there and demand to see the commissioner." She inhaled, then stepped up the stairs and into the department.

Officers were all over the place – which was what Kali expected anyway. But she had never seen them so distressed and anxious. All of them, men and women alike, were scrambling about the building, discussing current crimes or having a serious conversation with another. It was mass chaos and it made Kali nervous.

"Can I help you?" a flustered woman asked her from behind a nearby desk.

"Oh. Yeah. Um, I-I need to speak to the commissioner," Kali stuttered, her face starting to flush a bright red. _I must look like an idiot right about now. A Gotham citizen, 18-years-old, is asking to see the commissioner in the middle of all _this. Kali raised an eyebrow at the commotion._ What a brilliant notion..._

The woman made a face like she had heard that request fifty billion times that day and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "Commissioner Loeb is busy right now, but I'll see what I can do for you," she replied.

"Thanks..." Kali shrugged off her black jacket and left her long-sleeved red shirt. Her dark denim jeans flattered her tall, skinny legs as she stood there feeling awkward. She folded her arms and nervously tapped her fingers while avoiding eye contact with any passing officer.

"Ma'am, who should I tell the commissioner is visiting?" the secretary woman asked.

Kali nearly jumped at her voice. "Kali Maguire," she said.

The woman said something into the phone pressed up against her ear and a second later, she placed it back on the receiver. "Commissioner Loeb will see you know, Miss Maguire," she said breathlessly. "But don't take too long. We're all up in arms about last night's newscast and we're extremely busy. He's on the third floor."

"Got it." Kali exhaled the breath she had been holding since she had walked in. She started up the stairs, becoming antsy. But suddenly, the Joker's laughter filled her mind and once again, she could just feel the heat radiating off her skin. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She strode right up to the commissioner's door and knocked.

"Come in," came a tired voice from inside.

Kali opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her. She found herself looking at a tired, dark-skinned man in a suit behind a desk. He looked rather irritated and Kali's blood lost its heat, draining itself from her face.

"What do you want?" Loeb asked, finally looking up.

"I...I want to know more about the Joker's threat I saw on the news last night," Kali answered truthfully.

"Doesn't everyone? What makes you so important than everyone else that you can waltz right in here to find out what's going on?"

Kali staggered a bit at this criticism, but she regained herself and stood taller. "Because _I _want to do something about it. _I _don't feel like living in fear for the rest of my life because some freak is roaming the streets."

"This 'freak' is no threat to anyone in this city."

"How can you say that?" The blood began to seethe and boil with upcoming anger. "This man, this clown – whatever he is – is threatening to kill people every day that Batman doesn't show his true identity. And do you really want to let that happen? Do you want people to die and let Batman give up his mask?"

Loeb gave Kali a stern look. "Now look here, young lady," he growled. "I care more about the city's safety than Batman's identity. If Batman would stand up and give up his Halloween costume, then it would make our jobs ten times easier."

Kali went up to the desk and slammed her hands down on top of it. "He's done so much for this place," she hissed, glaring deeply into the commissioner's dark eyes. "You let him give up his identity, you destroy what hope we have left in Gotham."

"He makes us look like fools! He gets more praise then any of my men and women serving here. They have risked their lives to keep everyone safe for years and then this Batman appears and suddenly, we're trash."

"Stop thinking about yourself, Commissioner! Give me a break, Batman has done Gotham a huge favor and all you can think about is your praise and glory!" Kali spat. "Batman asks for _nothing _in return for what he does!"

Commissioner Loeb rose to his feet so that he was staring Kali down. "If you dare speak like that about my department again, I will throw you out myself," he snarled. "Now I suggest, Miss Maguire, that you get out now...and stop believing in your little bat friend. He's the enemy, no one else, and there's nothing you can do about that."

* * *

Kali stormed down the sidewalk, her blue eyes piercing into the cement. She shoved by people in her way and she didn't even apologize for elbowing them. Kali looked up as she passed a newspaper stand with Batman's face all over the covers with titles like "Winged Menace or Friendly Ally?" and "Can we trust him?" Another one said "Is he with the Joker?" They only made Kali angrier and she walked faster without looking up again.

_Are people stupid? Are they _blind?

Kali started to cross the street to get to her apartment building.

_Batman's been helping everyone...why can't they suck up their pride and realize the good he's done for them?_

Screeching brakes.

Kali glanced up just as a very nice car came to a sudden stop in front of her before she could let out a scream. Her heart stopped, though, and she imagined herself looking like a deer in the head lights. She grasped her heart, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...geez...sorry about that!" Kali cried.

"Are you alright?" the man in the car asked, leaning his head out the window.

Kali was struck with surprise. "Holy s..." She couldn't finish that sentence. "You're Bruce Wayne..."

_You nearly got ran over by a multi-millionaire...there's a story to tell your future grandchildren._

"Yeah, I'm Bruce Wayne. Who are you?"

Kali couldn't even say her name.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if it's just me or something, but this looked like a short chapter...I swear it looks bigger in the actual documents! But hey, you guys just let me know if you want longer chapters because I can do that. I sometimes write more than I really should (my friends know this well) so I'm trying to limit myself so I don't tell the whole story on one page. XD Anyway, BIG shout-out to my reviewers _Laurenmlbc _and _MeReDy-ChAmPaIgN, _you guys are the bomb. Thanks for encouraging me to continue this story! D**


	4. Chapter3: No Fancy Schmancy Job for Kali

**Ugh, I am SO freakin' sorry for not updating sooner, but I was going through a rough time and I didn't think to write. BUT...but, but, but HERE is the next chapter. I kinda pulled most of it out of my butt so...I hope it's good enough to satisfy your reading! Also...there are a LOT of clues in here about what Kali will eventually do throughout the story so please pay attention and see if you can find them all! Hint: You'll mainly find them in the conversations between Kali and her co-worker...Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Fancy Schmancy Job for Kali**

Kali couldn't move her legs – or breathe, for that matter. All she could do was stand there in the middle of traffic, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Her heart started pounding wildly within her ribs when the Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, approached her.

_I'm totally busted! _Kali's mind screamed frantically. _I interrupted _Bruce Wayne's _driving! Of all the people in Gotham, why'd I have to almost be killed by _him?!

"You alright?" Bruce asked, furrowing his dark brows in concern. "You look really pale."

Kali stuttered for a moment before forcing her mouth to form words. "I-I...I'm fine," she said. Then reality struck and words flew out like bullets. "Oh man, Mr. Wayne, I'm extremely sorry for this, I didn't mean to run out in front of you like that, I wasn't paying attention..." She looked around. "Uh...you might want to move your really nice car out of the way..."

Bruce smirked and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. So I might," he said. He looked back at Kali, whose heart would quit trying to dig it's way out of her chest. "I apologize if I scared you, Miss...?"

"Maguire. Kali Maguire, sir. And you don't have to apologize, it was _entirely _my fault, really!"

"Alright, if you insist. You're sure you're okay?"

Kali gave him a strained smile. "Perfectly," she practically squeaked.

Bruce nodded in response, slid back into his car and shut the door. Kali hurriedly finished her trip across the road and turned to watch Mr. Bruce Wayne drive away. At last, her breath came back to her and her heart ceased to race.

"Wow...that was a really nice car..." Kali blinked before gasping sharply. "Crap! I'm late for work!"

* * *

Kali jumped out of the taxi, dressed in black slacks, a nice white button-up shirt and black shoes. She quickly paid the driver and tied her black apron around her slim waist as she ran into the restaurant where she worked.

The restaurant was elegant and very fancy, highly recommended among the upper classes of society in Gotham. The walls were adorned with beautiful lights and paintings and the tables were covered with lovely white cloths. Each of them had a candle glowing in the center, dimly lighting the place. Only the richest people, who wore magnificent clothes and didn't mind how much the check was, dined here with a group of equally rich friends. Kali didn't know how she had somehow gotten a job at such a fancy restaurant, but the pay was alright and she could support herself with it. That never was a bad thing in her book.

"Kali, you're late!" Kali's co-worker, Jeremy Harker, hissed at her when she scurried into the kitchen. "You gotta stop doing that or you'll get kicked out!"

"Love your concern, J, but I can really do without it," Kali said sarcastically, rushing over to the kitchen entrance to see if her tables were occupied. Jeremy followed right behind her.

"What's the story this time?" he asked, his green eyes bright and curious.

Kali sighed in utter irritation and turned to look at Jeremy. "Is that really any of your business, Harker?" she replied curtly. She placed a hand on her hip. "Last time _I _checked, your business involved Rebecca Davis and what she was doing Friday night." Kali puckered her lips and raised her eyebrows in a silly face.

Jeremy's face reddened considerably. "How'd you find out about that?" he whispered as he leaned in closer to Kali.

"People that work together learn of each other's secrets eventually, J. You included. Besides..."– Kali glanced over at the short black-haired girl who was placing an order to the chefs – "...it's hard not to notice when you're pretending you're giving the chefs an order when you're really checking her out."

"Kali, you gotta stop being so observant..."

"Can't help it. It's in my nature." Kali looked back out the door of the kitchen. "Who am I serving tonight..." Her blue eyes searched for her specific tables and they landed on the table in the middle of the room. Her heart nearly stopped. "J...J, is that who I think it is?"

Jeremy, who was slightly taller than Kali by a good few inches, easily peered over the top of her head and followed her gaze. "Depends on who you think it is," he answered. "Looks like Harvey Dent and his little DA friend, Rachel Dawes."

Kali placed a hand over her heart. "Oh...my...gosh," she breathed. "I've never seen them here before."

"Aw, come on, Maguire," Jeremy teased. He gently punched her muscular arm. "Suck it up. DA's don't bite...much."

Kali punched Jeremy's arm this time and she didn't hold back. Jeremy winced with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Geez, do you work out everyday?"

"Thirty minutes a day, Harker. You should do it too." Kali heaved in a deep breath, grabbed a couple menus, and confidently strode out in the midst of the customers and fellow waiters. She stopped beside the table of Harvey and Rachel. "Good evening, Mr. Dent. Good evening, Miss Dawes. My name is Kali and I'll be helping you tonight. Would you like anything to drink to start off?"

"Uh, champagne for both of us, please," Harvey replied with a genuine smile.

"Right away, sir, I'll be back with that in a moment." Kali gave him a quick grin before turning on her heel and stalking back into the kitchen. Jeremy was gone, serving another table. Kali was grateful for this; she was positive he'd be laughing at her flustered face. She grabbed a bucket of ice and carefully placed a bottle of champagne inside.

"Champagne for the DA's? Ooohh, fancy," Jeremy said in a mock-charismatic manner as he passed Kali on the way. Kali rolled her eyes and casually made her way back to Harvey Dent's table.

"Here you are, Mr. Dent," Kali announced politely, opening the bottle and pouring the sparkling liquid into the glasses.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rachel," a voice said. "Fancy meeting you here."

Kali felt her blood freeze over as she recognized the voice and she nearly dropped the champagne bottle. Slowly, she lifted her head to see who was addressing Miss Dawes. Her eyes went wide.

It was Bruce Wayne. A blonde woman was at his side. He immediately started talking to Rachel and Harvey.

_He just keeps popping up like that! _Kali thought, staring at Bruce. _Every time I see him my guilty conscience keeps attacking me! I'll never forget what I did...oh, why'd _he _have to show up too?!_

Bruce finally noticed Kali standing there and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey...you're Miss Kali Maguire, am I right?" he asked.

_Crap..._

Kali sent him a weak smile. "U-uh...yeah, that's me," she stammered.

"Thought so. You still look shaken up after our little ordeal. Sure you should be working?"

"Of course, Mr.Wayne. I feel great, actually." Kali nodded her head to add emphasis. "Um, would you like to be seated?"

"Please, just call me Bruce. We can join Miss Dawes and Mr. Dent if that's alright with them."

"Do they let you do that...?" Harvey began to question.

"It's alright," Bruce interrupted. "I own the place." He looked at Kali. "Could you...?"

"Yeah. Of course...Bruce." Wondering about how weird it was to say his first name, Kali pushed another table easily next to Harvey's table and slid two more chairs over. "Will that be all, Mr...uh, Bruce?"

"I think we're ready to order, don't you think, Natascha?" Bruce asked his date, whom Kali recognized as the Russian ballerina.

_The man's got the money, the cars, the looks...and he's even got the girls. Is there anything Bruce Wayne _doesn't _have?_

* * *

The night dragged on and as customers started to leave, the four Kali was tending to were still there. She had already cleaned up their plates and now she was returning to refill their glasses. The conversation that was taking place interested her immediately...

"I think he's doing some good in this town," Harvey was saying when Kali approached and poured the champagne.

_Yeah...yeah! Good point, Mr. Dent. _Kali added her own imaginary input to the intriguing conversation. She knew instantly they were talking about the Batman. Who wasn't these days? It was like a trend among the citizens; if you weren't talking about the bat, you weren't with the times.

"Yes, but I don't like the fact that he's running around Gotham like a rogue vigilante," Natascha replied in her deep Russian accent. "He should let the police do their jobs."

Kali scoffed and stared at the ballerina in disbelief. "Vigilante," she blurted scathingly. She paused when the group looked at her and continued serving the drink, her cheeks reddening. To further hide her embarrassment, Kali quickly skittered off to the kitchen and kept her head low. When she was safe within the confinement of the room, she leaned against the wall and let out an extended exhale.

"So has Mr. Wayne's little waitress had enough excitement for the night?"

Kali wanted to scream her frustration when Jeremy's teasing tone filled her ears and mind with scorn. She slowly turned her head to face her co-worker. "Do you ever take a break from being an idiot?" she asked.

"Nope," Jeremy chuckled. "It's my full-time job." He leaned up beside Kali. "But in all seriousness, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just overwhelmed with the whole 'I'm-rich-and-you're-not' crowd out there." Kali ran her slender fingers through her dark hair. "I don't know, J. Maybe I'm not cut out for this fancy schmancy do-up. It's just...not me."

Jeremy shrugged. "I sometimes feel that way. But Kali, don't think this is the only thing you can do in life, being a servant to someone higher up than you. You've got potential and I think you need to use it somewhere else. Someone may really need it."

Kali smirked at Jeremy, raising an eyebrow. "Did you read that out of a book or did you just pull that out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Let's just say I improvised and leave it at that." Jeremy smiled his dreamy smile and patted Kali's arm. "Hey, keep your head up, Maguire. Someday you'll see the potential...I know I do. And don't worry about cleaning up. I'll handle that. You get home." With that, the young man walked away to finish up his duties.

Kali stared after him before glancing at the tiled floor. She furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully, shrugged into her jacket and left the kitchen promptly. Kali passed Bruce Wayne and his crowd without a passing glance as she exited the building. The young woman stopped, breathing in the refreshing night air.

_Maybe Jeremy is right..._

A light in the sky caught Kali's attention. It was the bat symbol, eerily hanging amidst the dark clouds that crawled across the darkened sky. Kali sighed through her nose, her blue eyes focused on the symbol that meant so much to her.

_Maybe I have a purpose elsewhere...maybe...someone needs my help..._

Kali grinned softly and called for a taxi to take her back home.

_Someday...I'll know..._

**A/N: Okay...so what's the damage? I hope this chapter didn't absolutely suck, but I DO hope it answered some questions and made you think. If your brain hurts, then it's working. If not, well, I'll fix that. XD Anyway, thanks to my amazing and loyal reviewers, you guys make me SO happy! Please give me feedback if you think I need it...just don't be mean...**


	5. Chapter 4: Kali's Decision

**Alright, I'm going to tell you that this is a short chappy. Why? Because it serves as a filler, to further explain what Kali's motives are and what her purpose might turn out to be. I think you've already figured out what that purpose is, but oh well. The fun won't stop there...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kali's Decision**

Kali awoke when the first morning rays of the sun shimmered through her curtains onto her peaceful face. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and she sleepily rubbed them, emitting a long, heavy yawn. Her silky hair cascaded over her shoulders softly, slightly ruffled in some spots. Kali slipped out from under her green covers, dangled her feet and felt for the floor, then walked slowly over to her window.

Mornings were really nothing special to look forward to and that only made them come sooner, in Kali's mind. Every time she looked out, there were buildings already alive with businessmen staring her in the face. People were already out on the sidewalks, heading off to work. The roads were packed. Same old every morning in Gotham. Yet Kali somehow felt like she belonged here and already had a special connection to the place. Someday she'd know why, if she could ever find out what her purpose was. Kali smacked her lips and left the window, the kitchen becoming her destination. It had been a day since she had accidentally run out in front of Bruce.

Breakfast was nothing special either. Cold cereal was the main delicacy here in Kali's domain and she didn't have a problem with that. Frosted Cheerios were her favorite; it never changed. Kali set her breakfast on her tiny table so she could go fetch the morning paper, which always had something interesting in it – if you found robberies and murders interesting. She wandered back to the table and sat herself down, scooping a bite of the cereal into her mouth.

Then she saw it: **30-YEAR-OLD BRIAN DOUGLAS MURDERED**

Kali halted in the middle of gathering more Cheerios onto her spoon to stare blankly at the headline that inked the front page of the newspaper. Her eyes scanned the column carefully, taking in all the details...

"30-year-old Brian Douglas was found hanging by his neck outside the mayor's office yesterday, dressed as the daunting hero of Gotham, Batman. His face was painted mysteriously with a sinister red grin. A joker card was discovered with Douglas's body, asking if the true Batman will show his face..."

Kali put the paper down, her heart beating rapidly against her will. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She couldn't help it, what with the Joker loose and spontaneously murdering whomever he pleased just to get to the Batman. It was a sick bribe, Kali thought with a scowl. She rose to her feet and slammed the paper into the trash can. After that, she grabbed her bowl of cereal and poured it down the drain...

* * *

_There has to be _something _I can do to help the Batman with all this!_

Kali tapped her chin in thought as she sat at the desk by the window, blank pieces of paper resting under her hands. Since seeing the newspaper article, her mind had been whirling like crazy. Kali now knew more than ever that something had to be done and Batman needed help – _her _help. No, he hadn't specifically asked for assistance, but she was going to volunteer anyway. Brian Douglas had tried and he suffered for it dearly, though his bravery had sparked something inside of Kali. In her heart, she truly felt this was her duty.

"Let's see..." Kali muttered to herself. She pulled out a drawer of her desk and dug around until she discovered all the newspaper clippings that had chanced a picture of the legendary Batman. They weren't very good pictures, having been taken at night, yet they provided somewhat of an outline for Kali. "Alright...let's do this."

The young woman started moving her pencil across the paper, shaping the beginning of her new career. First came the face, then the arms, the chest, the stomach, the legs. But Kali wasn't done yet. She started drawing a mask, then an entire outfit, complete with gloves, boots, and a cape. No, that wouldn't work, Kali figured. She didn't like the first one. She tried again – and again and again and again.

Finally, she got it right...and it was perfect.

Kali examined her creation. A bunch of crumpled up pieces of paper were scattered on the floor around her feet and desk. Kali sighed. She couldn't just sit there and imagine the picture to come to life. She needed the materials to fit her drawing.

_Grandma and Grandpa have connections...I'll talk to them first. Maybe I can get everything I need to make this all come to life. I can take the money I've earned in the past month and maybe a little more to get some mode of transportation. I'll need training...I can pull that off on my own, I think..._

Kali grinned in victory to herself.

_Alright, Joker, prepare yourself. I'm looking for you and when I find you, I'll serve you justice. _

Kali looked out her window; half the day had gone by, perhaps a tad bit more judging by the sun's right side position in the sky. But this didn't bother her like it normally would have. Instead, she was satisfied that her work had been finished and she was going to put her plan into action. She knew the Batman would be out tonight, searching for the freak that had killed Brian Douglas so ruthlessly the other day. Soon, she'd be out there with him. Not exactly by his side like a sidekick, but as another fighting force that would demand justice to be made.

"Soon, Batman," Kali whispered. "Soon..."

* * *

**A/N: TOLD you it was short and that's okay. The next chapter should be longer because a lot of things will be happening during that time. Don't expect too much of this to be exactly like the Dark Knight...like I said before, only bits and pieces of it will be present throughout the story! Thanks for the lovely reviews, I love them so much! )**


	6. Chapter 5: Batty Intuition

**There's too many puns in this chapter...well, two, but that's still too many...**_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Batty Intuition**

_"Honey, I don't know why you want a cape shaped like bat wings. Isn't that a little dark for you?"_

"Grandma, I know it sounds weird, but it's for...a project," Kali replied, staring at her drawings. "I mean, I have _some _reason for having it shaped like that."

_"Kali, I'm looking at your drawing right now,"_ Grandma replied. _"You really want those dorsal-shaped blades on the edges of your gloves? Goodness, I'd say you were going rock climbing."_

"Spelunking, actually. Look, Grandma, this is extremely important. I need you to get me these things as soon as possible...I'll send the money for them if I have to."

_"You will do no such thing. Your grandpa and I will handle all the expenses."_

"If you do, then do you promise to stop sending me weekly checks?"

_"I can't promise you the moon, honey. Now, what's your project about? Are you learning about bats?"_

Kali smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I am," she said as she leaned against her kitchen table. "There are some _huge _bats down here, Grandma... like you wouldn't believe."

* * *

Later that day, when she had gotten everything about her outfit planned out and her grandma was at ease about it, Kali decided to pay the police department another visit. She had done her homework and realized that Commissioner Loeb wasn't the man to go to if she wanted to learn anything about the Joker or the Batman. This time, she was seeking out Lieutenant Jim Gordon.

Kali had see Gordon in the papers a long time ago, when she was readying herself to move to Gotham. Apparently he was a big-time supporter of the Batman, which Kali admired sincerely. At least someone in the police force had seen some good in the black crusader and Kali figured Gordon could be the one who could help her learn everything – and she figured he was the bat symbol operator as well.

When Kali reached the department and stepped inside, it wasn't nearly as chaotic as last time. The secretary seemed less flustered and everything looked in place. The woman lifted her head when Kali approached her desk.

"Oh, Miss Maguire, pleasure seeing you here again," the secretary greeted pleasantly. "Are you here to speak to the commissioner?"

"Um, no, not this time," Kali answered, remember her last encounter with the dreadful man. "I'm actually here to see Jim Gordon..."

"He's with Mr. Dent right now, Miss Maguire. A Mr. Lau is being interrogated right now and as you know, interrogation is a serious matter."

_Shut up with the baby talk, lady..._

"Well...this is really important and it's crucial that I see Mr. Gordon right away. I won't take too much of his time."

The secretary sighed. "Alright then. I'll go get him for you," she said. "Please have a seat and I'll be right back."

Kali nodded her thanks and sat in one of the hard wooden chairs they had against the off-white walls. She studied the plainness of the place; everything was pretty much wooden and the floor was a cheap carpet. No wonder the police department was corrupt – the department itself was like a death trap!

"Miss Maguire, this is Lieutenant Gordon," the secretary announced as she came walking in with a mustached man following behind her. "Lieutenant Gordon, Miss Maguire."

Gordon wasn't a very tall man with nicely combed brown hair and thick-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He looked like he could be a man that meant business, yet could be the fatherly type all at the same time.

Kali rose from her seat and took Gordon's extended hand, shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant," she said politely.

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Maguire," Gordon responded kindly.

"Just call me Kali."

"Alright, Kali. What can I do for you?"

"Um..." Kali side-glanced at the secretary, who had gone back to her dubious work answering phones and writing messages down. Kali lowered her voice. "...I'd like to know more about the Batman and you're the only one who can tell me."

Gordon looked at the young woman like she had committed homicide and was lying about it. Then he nodded and put his hand on Kali's back. "Let's go to my office. It'll be quieter there."

* * *

Gordon closed the door and turned to Kali, placing his hands on his hips. "So you want to know about the Batman?" he asked.

"Yeah. I want to know his personality, how he works, everything," Kali replied, barely containing her excitement.

Gordon scoffed. "You're the first person to ever come to me and demand to know about him. No one in my force even wants to know what he's like." He shrugged. "My guess is they're jealous." Gordon sank into his chair behind his desk and gestured for Kali to sit in the one across from him. "The Batman is not an easy person to figure out. I've come to realize that he likes everything to be told to him quick and easy."

"How come?" Kali questioned.

"He's always coming, then going. I give him the information he needs and he takes off, like he was never there."

"Not very social, huh?"

"Not at all." Gordon grinned, his mustache framing his upper lip. "Batman talks with a real deep, gruff voice...of course to hide his true identity. Not to mention it makes him more intimidating."

"Interesting," Kali mumbled. "What about fighting skills? Have you ever seen him in action?"

"I've seen him a few times," Gordon answered, rubbing his temple. "He's very skilled in the martial arts and he's extremely intelligent, almost like he plans things out before it even happens. Batman's got a great mind, that's for sure."

"So he's able to think and act upon things quickly without making a mistake?"

"That's basically how it works."

Kali furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about the information she was being given. Could she ever be as quick and street-smart like the Batman? She didn't think it was a possibility. But Kali was willing to try; she'd have to take up martial arts and learn fast.

"I think that's about it, Lieutenant," Kali said. "Before I go...do you have anything on the Joker?"

Gordon pursed his lips. "Nothing that would be helpful to anybody," he responded. "No one knows anything about him except he escaped Arkham Asylum and he wants the Batman to take off his mask. Batman's already on top of it...we've gotten notice from this freak before and he hasn't forgotten."

"Hmm...well, thank you, Lieutenant. You've been a _big _help." Kali got to her feet with Gordon and shook his hand again. "Everything you told me will help me out a bunch."

"What has you so interested in the Batman?" Gordon asked as Kali was opening the door to leave.

Kali shrugged slightly. "Call it a batty intuition, Lieutenant. No pun intended." She grinned and left the office. She knew everything now. Everything she was planning was unfolding smoothly without fail. Soon, she'd be on her way into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 6: You Don't Really Know Me

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: You Don't Really Know Me

Kali jogged around the track at the local gym—paid for and funded by the Prince of Gotham. Kali had been at the gym all morning, switching from one thing to the next in determination to get her body in perfect shape. She was going out tonight and she had to be prepared for anything that may happen.

"Hey! Maguire!"

Kali glanced over her shoulder and saw Jeremy gaining on her, clad in red gym shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt. Kali had never seen Jeremy in anything besides his nice work clothes; for some reason, she couldn't pry her eyes away from his well-toned arms.

"Jeremy?" Kali said in disbelief. "Hey! Since when do you work out?"

Jeremy fell into Kali's pace and together, they ran down the lanes of the track. "Since now," he replied with a wry smile. "I want to be able to beat you up at work every once in awhile, too. I can't have a girl walking all over me like that."

Kali grinned and rolled her eyes. "As if I'm walking all over you."

"You just get here?"

"Nope. Been here all morning."

"Serious? What have you been doing?"

"Running the treadmill, lifting weights…I benched one hundred today."

Jeremy raised a dark eyebrow. "No way. A hundred?" he said.

"I did, I benched a hundred," Kali confirmed. "I'm working towards a hundred-fifty and maybe even two hundred."

"Well, aren't you a little Wonder Woman, working out like that. What's the occasion? Your parents coming into town for the first time?"

Kali frowned slightly, but she hid it easily by reaching her arm up to scratch her scalp. "No, no, it's not that," she answered. _Not like they would anyway. _"Um…my grandparents might come and my grandpa loves to arm wrestle. I don't want to lose to him again."

"Ah, getting beat up by your grandpa, huh?" Jeremy shook his head with a small chuckle. "That's why you're doing all this? You must be more paranoid than I thought."

"I'm not paranoid. I just want a better chance of winning!"

"OK, OK, I won't argue with you about that."

The two jogged in silence for a moment, both of them wondering what to say next. They slowed to an easy walk.

Finally, Jeremy asked, "Are you coming to work tonight? It looks like it's going to be a busy night. The reservations have been rushing in like crazy…we could use your help."

Kali sighed heavily. "Wish I could, J, but I have some…errands to run tonight," she responded. "I've been running around town a lot this week, doing this, doing that. Typical life in Gotham, right?"

"Heh, I guess so." Jeremy looked at Kali. "It's going to be boring without you around."

Kali smirked and arched a brow. "Oh? You like it when I beat up on you?" she teased.

"Better than being criticized by a customer and then by the boss." Jeremy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What I'm trying to say is…I do a lot better when you're around, Kali."

Kali returned Jeremy's gaze, her eyes narrowed. "Are you being sarcastic?" she questioned, becoming suspicious.

"Not at all. It's even freaking _me_ out."

Kali stopped abruptly, causing Jeremy to do the same thing, and she looked him directly in the eyes. It was hard to gaze seriously into his green eyes without swooning, but Kali managed to get a hold of herself. "So-o, you mean I help your performance at the restaurant?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah," he chuckled. "I guess that's one way to put it."

"Alright. Then, uh, do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure."

"Tell the boss to give me a raise because I'm making you work so flawlessly." Kali took off running again, leaving Jeremy to stare after her for a minute.

"Hey, wait a minute, wait a minute!" Jeremy called, shrugging off the disbelief. He caught up with Kali, put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Now you're not taking _me _seriously?"

Kali gave him a tired look. "Jeremy. It's you. Who in this world takes you seriously?"

"I was hoping maybe you would."

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Teasing over. Let the seriousness begin."

Jeremy ran his hand through his hair. "I worry about you sometimes, Kali," he admitted. "I mean, your parents aren't supporting you, your landlord is always on your back about money, and you're constantly flustered about all that stuff. I want to help you out."

Kali stared in disbelief at the young man in front of her, hardly able to believe what he was telling her. At last, she shook her head. "No, J, I-I don't need any help. Really. I'm fine, I'll figure something out with my financial situation, OK? No big deal."

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Jeremy grinned. "To me? Yes, I think you would."

Kali elbowed him playfully, smiling brightly. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But take me seriously this time. I don't need help." She rested a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Thanks anyway, though. It's nice to know I have a good friend around here."

Jeremy let out a short laugh. "Maguire, in Gotham, no one can afford not to have friends," he said. "Don't worry. I've got your back."

"Then I've got yours." Kali flicked her eyebrows challengingly. "Last one to the locker room buys lunch?"

"You're on."

With that, Jeremy and Kali raced off down the track. Neither one of them had lunch on their mind, but they both had a feeling of gratitude in their hearts. Kali especially was grateful; she knew she would need a friend during her dark transformation. She didn't know what would happen or where this path would take her. All Kali knew was that Jeremy was always on her side—and always would be.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like my little reference to Wonder Woman in there? Haha, I was thinking of Justice League and in the show, Batman has a thing for Wonder Woman. Anyway, this chapter was really a filler so Kali's process to her new "career" would be smooth and transition into the "career." I know, it's a LOT of dialogue...not much can happen at a local gym unless the Joker decided to tone his abs. Also, I wanted to give out a little info about what just might happen and there's some irony in there, if you can find it. Also, ALSO, I wanted to shed some light on the friendship that Jeremy and Kali have developed. Oh yes, it's gonna be good. Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I just now got inspiration to continue writing this thing! Hope you like it! Up next? Kali's "dark transformation!"**


End file.
